godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Saturn (ZAC)
|caption =Saturn in Computer Police Cybercops |image =Saturn.jpg |name =Saturn |species =Human |nicknames =None |height =?? meters |length =?? meters |weight =?? kg |forms =Human, Cybercop |allies =Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Lucifer, Tomoko Uesugi, Captain Hisagi Oda, Shimazu Mizue, Miho Asakura, Daisuke Yazawa |enemies =Führer, Baron Kageyama, Madam Durwin, Professor Einstein, Doctor Arthur Ploid, Beast Master Luna, Hawk, Turtle, Salamander, Tiger |relationships =None |controlled =None |firstappearance =''Computer Police Cybercops'' Episode 1: The Strongest Cop! Jupiter is Born |roar =To be added. }} Saturn , real name Ryoichi Mori is a created by that first appeared in episode 1 of the 1988 tokusatsu show, Computer Police Cybercops titled The Strongest Cop! Jupiter is Born. Appearance Ryoichi's Bitsuit, like all of the rest, is composed of two layers; a body suit, and heavy armor that fastens around it. The bodysuit is mostly grey in color with subtle accents in certain areas, notably the sides of the legs. Saturn wears long black metallic boots which extend over his calves with an extra armor piece in the front to protect his knees. Above that, there are two armor pieces on his hips which are connected by a belt on his midsection. These pieces are also attached to the main chest armor which is colored white with the word "POLICE" written across it in black letters. A black under armor extends out from the chest piece and connects to other pieces of armor wrapped around Saturn's arms. On the sides of his shoulders are two parabola sonar units which can be extended outwards and flipped forwards. Saturn also wears a unique helmet on his head, which is mostly white and grey with a black visor and two antennae which protrude backwards from the sides of his head. History ''Computer Police Cybercops'' Ryoichi Mori is an established member of the Zero-Section Armed Constable (ZAC), a team of skilled crime-fighters aided by technologically advanced suits collectively known as the Cybercops. In his Bit Suit, Ryoichi is known as Saturn and aids his fellow Cybercops in their duties. Saturn is one of the original 3 Cybercops, however two more are transported to them from the 23rd century through a time-space portal fend. The two, named Jupiter and Lucifer, become sworn enemies, with Jupiter discovering and eventually joining ZAC and Lucifer siding with Baron Kageyama who later creates an evil crime syndicate known as "Death Trap". With their newfound member, Saturn and the Cybercops go on to defeat Death Trap. Jupiter and Lucifer return to their time through another portal after becoming allies once more, leaving the initial 3 Cybercops to continue their everyday crime patrol. Weapons As a Cybercop, Saturn has his own unique Bit Suit as well as a signature weapon assigned to the suit. Saturn Bit Suit The Saturn Bit Suit is Ryoichi's personal Bit Suit. It was created along with the Mars and Mercury Bit Suits, as the very first Bit Suits. The Saturn Bit Suit is fully equipped with sensory and communications equipment which aids the team in collecting data and tracking down their targets. The antennae on the suit's helmet and the parabola sonar units mounted on the suit's shoulder armor provide a wide range of surveillance, reconnaissance, and tracking duties making it the most useful, yet vulnerable Bit Suit in the ZAC. Cyber Discrusher Saturn's primary weapon assigned to his Bit Suit is the Cyber Discrusher, which mounts to his right forearm. The tool has a rotary saw with a powerful blade, which enables Saturn to cut through virtually anything. It also has an auxiliary blade which are used like scissors. Overall, this attachment is useful as both a tool and a weapon. Gallery Category:Cybercops Category:Toho Category:Toho Company Ltd.: Kaiju Category:Heisei Series Category:Heisei Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Monsters Category:Television Monsters Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Humans